


Safety

by sophinisba



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Drabble Sequence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three guys and three girls in a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

They ought to be wearing seatbelts, of course. Casey's not used to being in a car without wearing one. They also shouldn't have four people in the back seat. And anyway, aliens shouldn't be taking over their town, so really the part about the seatbelts isn't that big a deal.

If Casey's gonna be squeezed in the back seat of Zeke's car with three other people and the world about to end, he could do worse than Delilah, Marybeth, and Stokely, though he wishes he were sitting next to Delilah. Him and Delilah in the closet, yesterday, he liked that.

But this isn't bad either. Marybeth and Stokely are wearing skirts and their bare knees are touching. Delilah's squeezed next to the door and sitting half on Marybeth's lap. And is that -- ? Yeah, Marybeth's hand on Delilah's thigh, edging higher. Stokely sees it and scowls. Casey sees it and thinks.

Thinks back to yesterday, and Delilah in his arms. Casey in the closet, yeah, any idiot can make the joke about that. Delilah in the closet though? Is that why she's always giving Stokely such a hard time? Is this what she's wanted all along? Delilah's face gives no sign.

Zeke scans the radio for news and gets only static, and that should be scary but it isn't, not for Casey. Zeke and Stan are swearing and the car's careening all over the road, but in the backseat no one speaks, and no one moves, except for Marybeth's hand, slow.

After everything else that happens, Zeke gives Casey a ride home. Casey notices Zeke's driving hasn't improved much even now that the aliens are gone. "It must have happened in the bio lab," Casey says. "Furlong's fingers. So when we were on the way to your place Delilah was already -- "

"A puppet in Marybeth's hands," Zeke finishes for him. "Course, so was I." Like Casey doesn't remember. Zeke and Marybeth in the supply room. Zeke defending Marybeth during the showdown. Marybeth offering herself to him, naked, and Zeke almost, almost falling for it. "You never trusted her though, did you?"

A sharp turn so Casey almost jumps out of his seat. Zeke laughs, reaches over, grabs his leg (squeezes hard, like a guy, not like Marybeth). It's unexpected, but it's not like Casey's never wanted it. It shouldn't be scary, but it is, and he's glad he's wearing a seatbelt.  


* * *


End file.
